vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drole
|-|With mask= |-|Without mask= Summary Drole, also known as Drole the Patience, and to humans as Balor, is an elite warrior serving directly under the Demon King as a member of the Ten Commandments. According to the legends of the Giant Clan, he is recognized as their founder and is worshipped as a god. Legends say he created the sacred dance which shook the earth. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-C Name: Drole, Balor Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 years old (Biologically 880 years old) Classification: Giant, one of the Ten Commandments Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Large Size (Type 1), Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation (Can turn his body into metal), Soul Manipulation (Drole can remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Aura, Power Nullification (Can seal others' earth magic), Statistics Amplification (Via Drole's Dance), Telepathy (Can see into others' hearts and minds via Magical Eye), BFR, Limited Time Manipulation (Can send someone's soul to an alternate history and potentially trap them there), Resistance to Hellfire (Via Heavy Metal) Attack Potency: Likely Island level+ (Caused an earthquake. Lightly injured Unsealed Demon Mark Meliodas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is able to fight Unsealed Demon Meliodas and dodge True Form Chandler's attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Likely Island Class+ Durability: Likely Island level+ (Took an attack from Pseudo-Sun Escanor using Rhitta at a power level comparable to Estarossa's and was still strong enough to take several more attacks from Unsealed Base Meliodas. Took several attacks from Unsealed Demon Meliodas) Stamina: Very high (Kept fighting after nearly dying from Escanor's Charge and Fire attack, going as far as losing all four arms before needing to be healed) Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with magic. Standard Equimpment: None Intelligence: Gifted. His mind-reading ability enhances his already impressive combat skill, and his connection with nature is incredible even among the Giant Clan. He pioneered techniques the Giant Clan would hold sacred in millennia to come, such as their sacred dance. Weaknesses: Heavy Metal can be melted by high enough temperatures. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: Drole seemed to possess the Demon Clan's Power of Darkness while a member of the Ten Commandments, forming helicopter-like wings for flight. However, he never again demonstrated darkness manipulation and pointedly did not use demonic regeneration in combat, making it likely he either doesn't have the full powerset or the author only decided later to make him a giant instead of a demon. Magical Eye: Drole can determine his opponent's strength and read their mind just by looking at them. According to Meliodas, for most people forming plans is useless against Drole because he can simply read the plan in his opponent's mind. Balor's Magical Eye was named after his alias. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Drole can extract souls and absorb them to restore his magic power as well as gain the knowledge of his victim. He regained his magic power through this method after being released from the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Commandment Patience: The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Abilities Ground: Drole possesses the same abilities Giant Clan members with the Creation power have, and it is unknown how his power differs from theirs. However, it is stated that Drole founded the Giant Clan. His power gives him a deep connection with nature and allows him to manipulate the earth in a variety of ways, such as slamming massive pillars of earth into opponents from below. He incorporates his power with dance, and can use dancing to cancel other giants' Creation abilities. File:DroleGround1.png|Slams earth into Chandler File:DroleGround2.png|and carries him into the sky * Divining Bowl Technique: Drole summons a large number of levitating platforms made of earth from the ground, which assemble themselves randomly. Drole used this technique to separate a crowd of tournament participants into pairs, which he says were selected by fate. File:DiviningBowlTechnique1.png|Raises many floating earth platforms File:DiviningBowlTechnique2.png|and separates his targets in the air * Drole Golem: Drole creates an earth golem with his appearance. He can increase the strength of the golem by channeling magic into it. The golem's full power was significantly higher than True Spirit Spear King's. File:DroleGolem.png|Creates an earth golem File:DroleGolemFullPower.png|Amps it with more magic * Dance of Drole: Drole can increase his power by performing a dance that increases his connection to nature and gathers a huge amount of earth magic. Drole can also use his dancing to nullify others' earth magic. Over millennia the Dance of Drole has become a legendary, sacred dance among the Giant Clan. File:DroleDance1.png|Dances File:DroleDance2.png|and gathers a massive amount of earth magic File:DroleDanceNullifiesDiane.png|Nullifies Diane's earth magic * Gaia Form: Drole forms an earth armor, but Zeldris sealed his magic power before the effects of the technique could be seen. * Giga Crush: Drole levitates many large chunks of earth and sends them flying at his target, smashing into them and driving them into the air. Once his target is in the air, the rocks briefly levitate above them before Drole activates Giga Fall. ** Giga Fall: Drole sends his levitating chunks of earth crashing downward onto his opponent, sending them smashing into the ground and creating a powerful earthquake that shook Liones Castle from Vaizel, 40 miles away. File:GigaCrush2.png|Sends rocks up File:GigaFall1.png|And brings them back down File:GigaFall2.png|on top of his target * Giga Lock: Drole creates several massive earth hands that rise up directly under his opponent, grabbing and imprisoning them. The hands were large enough to surround Calmadios, who is of a similar size as Drole. * Giga Pick: Drole raises a large point of earth, similar in appearance to diamond, from directly under his opponent to impale them. *'Gigant Gauntlet:' Drole clasps his hands together then outstretches his arms to summon two giant stone hands from the earth. ** Gigant Embrace: Drole whirls his hands in a circular motion then clasps them together. The stone hands made by Gigant Gauntlet clasp together and trap any targets between them. Drole can then lower the hands beneath the earth, trapping the targets in his prison. File:GigantGauntlet2.png|Raises earth to make File:GigantGauntlet4.png|Gigant Gauntlet File:GigantEmbrace2.png|Gigant Embrace * Heavy Metal: Drole converts his entire body into metal. It is said he can make himself as hard as diamond. His metal is strong enough to defend against purgatory fire, which is superior to natural fire, shown when it burned down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. * Labyrinth: Drole constructed a massive labyrinth with a radius of 8 miles. The labyrinth walls are regenerating and require a large amount of force to break in the first place. The labyrinth has a huge number of death traps hidden within it, from spike pits to powerful creatures like Earth Crawlers. The labyrinth walls automatically extend to prevent those trapped inside from jumping out of the top. File:DroleMaze1.jpg|8 mile radius File:DroleMaze2.jpg|300-foot tall walls File:DroleMaze3.jpg|Regenerates automatically Time Regression Spell: A Goddess Clan spell taught to Drole in the past that allows him to send someone's soul back into his past to live through his actions and possibly act differently. It is stated that the alternate history is not an illusion, it is a real world that can potentially trap the target inside it should they fail to make a different decision. According to Gloxinia, there is a force working to correct time that will return the target to the proper timeline when they make the correct choice. File:TimeRegressionSpell1.png|Sends Diane File:TimeRegressionSpell2.png|back into his memories File:TimeRegressionSpellExplained.png|The world is real. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Giants Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dancers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Earth Users Category:BFR Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 6